


Double pleasure on Valentine's Day

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Foreplay, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Jongdae and Chanyeol are excited to try on Valentine's Day a new sex toy they bought a while ago.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	Double pleasure on Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day. Jongdae and Chanyeol were just ending their foreplay session. It was sweet and tender: hickeys, licking each other everywhere they could, stroking each other dicks and fingering each other. They wanted to feel relaxed before trying something new that made them excited.

There was a new sex toy waiting for them on the side of their bed: double headed dildo. It all started when Chanyeol had found an old porn magazine inside his closet while cleaning. It was from his final year of high school. In that volume male stars were trying double headed dildo and Chanyeol thought back then how hot the act looked like. The memory came back to him when he found the volume again and he had to tell his boyfriend about it. Jongdae became also excited about it and after couple of days they decided to buy one.

“So let me get this clear one more time. We stuck this big ass dildo at both of our entrances and start to move back and forth?” Jongdae asked, he had never tried an dildo in his life so this was all new to him.

“Yes that exactly. Are you ready for this?” Chanyeol smirked and saw how much Jongdae blushed.

“I…Ye-yes of course! I’m sorry honey please don’t get me wrong. I’m just…nervous how this will turn out. It’s my first time using a dildo yknow…” Jongdae confessed and felt so embarrassed that hid his face on pillow beside him.

“Darling you have nothing to worry about! Hear me out, let’s try it slowly and stop if any of us feels uncomfortable. The last thing I want is that we don’t enjoy it and still continue.” Chanyeol said and hugged his boyfriend, giving him sweet kisses on his neck. 

Jongdae couldn’t stop smiling. Chanyeol was always so supportive no matter what he or them were going to do. He thought he was luckier than anyone else to have Chanyeol as his boyfriend.

“Mmm thanks for encouraging me. I needed that. Okay I feel like I’m now ready. Let’s do it now” Jongdae assured and sat down, Chanyeol right after him.

They took lube from the table beside their bed and put some on the dildo. Then Chanyeol took the dildo in his hands and ordered Jongdae to go into doggy position, soon Chanyeol did the same as well. He tried to put the dildo inside him a little so that it wouldn’t fall out that easily. The act made Chanyeol moan a little, it’s been a while since he used dildo.

“Ah…Okay I got it. I’ll keep it still and you can now push yourself right at me. Come to me Dae, I’m waiting.” Chanyeol said, whining a little. He wanted to feel his boyfriend near him.

“Okay…I-I’m soon there Yeol. Wait a moment please.” Jongdae said and took a deep breath.

Jongdae started to push himself and moaned when he felt the dildo at his entrance and soon going deeper and deeper inside him. It was very big, bigger than expected and he thought he could have needed a bit more prepping. But he felt good everytime he came closer Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was also moaning. While Jongdae was pushing, the dildo was also pushing deeper in his hole and the pleasure was something he had never felt from a dildo before. It felt amazing and he didn’t want it to stop, but it did for a while when Jongdae stopped moving and both had the dildo fully inside.

“Fuck…Wow that was…amazing. Can you also move? Let’s do it together.” Jongdae moaned.

“Of fucking course!” Chanyeol whined while he pushed at Jongdae and Jongdae did the same.

Their session lasted for at least an hour, it was hard to stop. The feeling that came from both Chanyeol and Jongdae moving back and forth was unbelievable, it felt so much better than they had expected. It was hot and teasing, but there was so much love in the act as well.

“Fuck Jongdae! So good, so good!” Chanyeol whined, he was seeing stars and couldn’t think straight.

“Aah Chanyeol! Fuck me!” Jongdae moaned and felt like his legs couldn’t keep him still.

After couple of minutes they both came and fell on their bed. The dildo had fallen beside them and all they did was panting and calming down from their orgasm. After a while Jongdae came to lay down beside Chanyeol and he gave sweet kisses all over his face.

“Wow…I haven’t felt that great in a while. Thank you honey, your idea was amazing.” Jongdae said while giving his boyfriend a kiss on his lips.

“Omg. Wow. That indeed was amazing. Let’s try it again soon.” Chanyeol said which made them smirk but smile after that.

"I love you, happy Valentine's Day Chanyeol."

"Happy Valentine's Day Jongdae, I love you too."


End file.
